Let's Play Sonic And The Secret Rings
by SuperJoe608
Summary: It seemed like a normal day for Pokecapn and the posse to play another terrible Sonic game, but there are more Secret Rings between the posse than what there was before. PCxKFJ MBxMNiK


In the middle of the town of NY, the afternoon sun was shining. While it was shining, it was clouded in dark shrouds of many clouds taking away the light into a shady darkness. At least that's what it is through a person's eyes. Today it was just another regular Friday afternoon. For this person is just another nightmare. A nightmare that may haunt his dreams forever or a nightmare that will only last for a few hours, it's a nightmare nonetheless.

The person was awoken at noon to the sound of his cellphone ringing. He was taking a nap from all of the work and learning he had gone through for the past week and decided to crash on the couch, leaving all of the hard work done in the past. The person got up from his couch and reached for his cellphone on the table in front of him. He mumbled a very low toned "Hello" in a questioning matter. All he got on the other end was a familiar voice, a friend's even. On the other line his friend said was "It's time. Get here right now before it gets late." His friend hung up on him and this person knew that it was serious. He then realized that he almost have forgotten about something he had to do for today. It wasn't just another hang out with some friends or something similar; he realized that it was supposed to be an important day today. He got off from his couch, grabbed his keys and wallet from the table, and took his jacket on the way out.

On his way to his car along the long drive to his friend's apartment his mind was racing back and forth as he goes on to think about today. On one part, he was angry that he almost forgotten something important that he had to do. The other part is that he's trying to remember what was he going to do for today. He knew it wasn't one of his friend's birthdays today. He knew that all of them didn't have any extra work to do that didn't need any help on. After going through many other theories and getting to the apartment's parking lot, he finally realized what he was going to do for today. He muttered a very low "Ah shit" as he put the car in park and took the keys out of the ignition. He got out his cellphone to call his friend again to tell him that he's right at the parking lot. He got nothing back but a quick "okay", which probably means that his friend does want to get this over with. This person does as well. He entered the apartment building and climbed up the stairs to the third floor. He walked up to this friend's door and knocked on it a few times. The tension was getting tense as the door knob was slowly being turned and the door was opening. He saw his friend from the other side, peeking his head out of the opened area of the door. "Did you bring it?" his friend said in a somewhat cheerful manner. The person didn't know what his friend was talking about, so he shook his head. "What do you mean no? You're the one who rented it!" his friend said. The person put his hand his jacket's pocket, though he felt something in there. He took it out and saw a copy of Sonic and the Secret Rings on his hand from Redbox. His friend just rolled his eyes. "Come on, I know it's terrible, but hiding it isn't going to make it better. Come on in, we're almost ready." The person walked into his friend's apartment room. He saw a TV on with the first Castlevania game being played by one of his friends, along with being watched by another friend of his. The friend playing Castlevania is just at the third level and kept on bragging that he didn't even get hit by any of the ravens, even though the other friend watching is calling them owls. The person took off his jacket and threw it on a chair nearby and putting the game case on a table. The other two friends noticed that this person just came into the room with a brand new game to play with.

"Oh hey Pokecapn!" the friend watching Castlevania said. "It took you a while to get here. Did you take another nap?" "Yeah, I had a ton of work finished and just decided to crash on the couch. Almost forgotten I had to do this abomination today." Pokecapn said as he was getting himself a glass of water. "So what's new with you Medibot?" The person playing Castlevania paused the game and stared to talk to Pokecapn. "Well nothing's really new. We're just waiting for you to get ready. Kung-Fu Jesus already set up everything on the Wii so we could record." Medibot took a look at the person playing the game and said "Kaz is just saying that so he wouldn't go through Castlevania's hard mode without dying." Kaz looked back at Medibot "Well what else are we going to do while we wait for Pokecapn? Play Mario Party again? We knew how much fun we had there." Kaz said who was about to throw his controller at poor Medibot. KungFu Jesus walked to the two fighting with the Sonic game in hand. "I'm not sure we're going to have any fun for today. We usually know how much torture we go through with this blue guy on this disc." KungFu Jesus said in a deadpan mood. Pokecapn sat on a chair that was next to the couch where Medibot and Kaz was sitting on. "Yeah doesn't that game have some sort of party multiplayer or something?" Pokecapn said after taking a sip from his water. "Well looks like we're going to have some bonus content once we get done with the game itself." Medibot stated. Jesus just shook his head as he remembers the horrors of all of the eight Mario Party games along with Sonic Shuffle. "Maybe we'll just play the game itself before we think about it. I'm not ready getting my ass handed by you again." KungFu Jesus said as he was taking the game out of the case and putting it in the Nintendo machine. He got on his computer chair to set up the recording software on the television with the capture card, along with recording the microphone for the commentary. Everything was recording and was working fine and gave Pokecapn the okay to get ready to play the game. Pokecapn picked up the Wiimote and talked into the microphone. "Hello every one this Pokecapn." "This is Medibot." "I'm KungFu Jesus." "And MyNameIsKaz!" "And welcome to Let's Play Sonic and the Secret Rings." Pokecapn said. "This is gonna be so fun!" Medibot stated.

To be continued.


End file.
